


In the Back of Your Truck

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a lil hoe, F/M, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Lams - Freeform, M/M, best friends to friends with benefits, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton got drunk and made out with his best friend in the back of his friend's truck.His girlfriend got it on tape.Sorry it's shorter than Alex's temper.





	In the Back of Your Truck

Alexander wasn't exactly sure what went down, but he knew that in the morning, he woke up with a really bad hangover, and he was lying next to his best friend (John) in the back of John's truck.

Unfortunately, his girlfriend got it all on tape, and memories flooded back pretty quickly.

It had started when they were clubbing with Lafayette, Hercules, Burr, and the Schuyler sisters; they had all gotten pretty drunk, and then Herc and Laf started making out, so Alex and John slipped away quietly. It wasn't really a concern, it's not like they had been romantically intimate before so no one really expected it. But anyways, they were sitting in the back of John's truck, with some smuggled craft beer.

“Jack, you wanna see who can chug one of these things faster?”

John shrugged, then grinned, moving so he was cross-legged in front of Alexander. “Game on.”

He counted down on his fingers  _ 3, 2, 1, _ and then they each chugged a bottle. John had nearly finished his, and Alex actually did, but some of it was still in his cheeks. He swallowed, and they both dissolved into giggling fits.

“Good God, I am so drunk,” John gasped, and Alexander giggled, pulling out a sharpie.

“Wait, what are you―”

John pulled back a bit, and Alex leaned over, accidentally falling into his lap. He shot back up quickly.

“Connect the constellations,” Alexander murmured, then started drawing lines between the freckles on John's face.

“O-oh. Thanks?” Alexander was now inches from his face, and John peered down at his lips. “Can― can I do something?” He slurred.

“Whatever you want, mon amour,” Alexander laughed, winking and dropping the sharpie.

So John leaned forward, and pressed his mouth to Alexander's roughly. This caused Alex's lips to part in surprise, and he groaned softly when John pushed in his tongue. Not wanting to be outdone, Alex dragged his lips down to John's neck, and then halfway to his shoulder. He then began irritating the skin between his teeth, and John moaned breathily, grabbing Alex's waist and tilting his head up. After Alexander was satisfied with the mark he had left, he softly kissed the spot, then pulled up John's shirt. But instead of taking it off, he simply ducked his head underneath the fabric, caressing John's waist and kissing a trail down his torso.

“A-Alexander, we shouldn't be doing this― if my dad finds out― if Eliza!― fffFUCK, just like that,” he hissed, forgetting his train of thought. Alexander had gotten down to the edge of his boxers, and lightly pulled the elastic band towards him.

“It looks like you're packing quite a lot. I'm guessing ― sweet fuck, eight inches, with a diameter of something good, and a circumference of  _ pleasefuckletmerideyou _ .”

“Alexander, we're in a public parking lot at a club next to a gas station. Not now, please.”

“When we get home?”

“Sure,” John sighed, and Alexander pulled off his own shirt. John had curled up in a loose ball, and Alexander curled up next to his chest, and they fell asleep like that.

That's when Eliza ended the recording, saving all assumptions for the next morning when she would no longer be in a drunken stupor.


End file.
